


under the tree. (au)

by alecsmagnus



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Boyfriend, Frog - Freeform, M/M, Mundane!AU, alec is gonna protect him anyway, i miss malec huffs, magnus is not cool, tree - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 16:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16537748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecsmagnus/pseuds/alecsmagnus
Summary: Just Alec being the protective boyfriend that he is. . . AU or not.





	under the tree. (au)

**Author's Note:**

> i miss writing malec, and this is something i worked for a few minutes because i’m bored in our class right now. i hope you enjoy this nonsense though.

“Don’t touch me.”

Alec’s head whirled around when he heard that familiar voice — then shook his head with a small, fond smile.

Of course, it wasn’t surprising to see Magnus frowning down to something below him. Before Alec could even see what was that all about, he just decided to admire Magnus’ face.

So smitten, and he wasn’t going to deny that. At all.

“I said, don’t touch.”

The other male took a step back while still looking down. From where he was standing, it appeared that he was fighting a tree — but that wasn’t what he was talking to.

“Fuck!”

There was a movement; the thing below Magnus jumped, and the hazel-eyed man didn’t even hesitate to run over him, of course, needed to get those long legs to work. It wasn’t only the creature below the male that moved — Magnus himself moved as well, losing his balance, hence why Alec moved as quick as possible.

Luckily, he was able to catch Magnus. The sigh of relief was released. Magnus was staring at him and it was obvious, but Alec decided to look what he was fighting with.

A frog. Okay, heck. He let out a deep chuckle and that was where the smaller decided to stand up straight. They were too pressed together, but it wasn’t forbidden.

They were dating, so that was normal.

“Come on, Magnus. You should’ve just ran away and joined me,” he stated, scratching the back of his neck.

Magnus rolled his eyes, and this didn’t stop Alec from chuckling once again. “I was planning to lay down on that spot, but the frog beat me to it. And. . . and it’s threatening me.”

Letting out a huff, Alec leaned forward to press a kiss on his cheek. God. “Babe, you’re adorable. Come on. There’s another tree there, we can go and make out there.”

Magnus nodded his head, but pouted afterwards. Couldn’t resist but plant a kiss on it, and Alec did. “But what if there’s another frog there?”

Another chuckle and another kiss, the taller took his boyfriend’s hand in his and walked with him, leading the both of them to the other tree. “Don’t worry, I’ll protect you.”


End file.
